


Remaining Nothing

by JauneValeska



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Thaddeus Thawne from his creation as a tool to being eternally trapped in the Speed Force.  Forgetting most of his past but knowing no one ever truly cared about him. Knowing above all else he is nothing.





	Remaining Nothing

Hatred hammered into him since he was created. Golden eyes taught to find the weakness and look down on that family. To do anything to make them suffer and to take the place of the original. He had a mission not kin that took care of him. He is empty, hollow, and cold inside sickened by what he could never have. A chance he threw away that could have saved him. To have a good mentor and a brother. 

 

From the needle that tore parts of his mind and little morality away. From the corruption that made him slaughter what was his brother. From allying himself with criminals that had a better moral code then him who killed him for what he was. A monster who could take the life of a child and not feel a thing.

 

He was warped and changed from a desperate pale reflection that needed comfort into something so out of character, so disgusting and forgettable only his adversary would want to talk about.

 

Then post mortem he was blank. Unable to clearly know who and what he was but given a costume and given a mission before a boy gone made known as Superboy Prime gave him a mission to antagonize the brother he knew longer knew. He knew he felt good but he did not know who he was anymore. He knew he nearly drove the hero he killed into doing the same and making them even.

 

Now all he knew was this realm filled with lightning and feeling slightly empty once more. He remembered vaguely there was supposed to be a lightning rod, someone he was close to to drag him out and remember him. But he doubted it. That anyone would even think about him ever again. He could stay here forever alone, lose his mind a dozen times over and over and nobody would ever give a damn. He could weep and try and escape and it would all be for nothing. That’s what he pretty much was now nothing. A couple of times he could question and beg other people in this Force for bits about himself about it. He would receive disgust, no answer or more confusion. 

 

He would run and be desperate for someone to join him or at least try and feel some sort of wind on his face. Not even this place would give him that luxury. Not even it would to be kind to Nothing. And in this place out of regular space and time it could go on forever and to him in this hell his name to him would me the same as nothing.

 

Thaddeus Thawne.


End file.
